The Blood is the life
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Harry wakes to a most unusual transformation and discovers his true destiny is a lot different than he first thought.
1. Awakenings

** The Blood is the Life**

**Disclaimer**

**Unfortunately I, Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III, only daughter of Oprah Noodlemantra own absolutely sweet F A of Harry Potter or any characters belonging to its universe.**

**(Curls into corner and rocks back and forth while weeping sardonically)**

**These are the soul creation of the genius that is JK Rowling and those nice people at Warner Brothers. **

**Summary**

**Harry wakes up to an unusual transformation and discovers that his destiny is a lot different than he first thought.**

**Enjoy and please review, flames welcome.**

* * *

**The blood is the life**

Harry Potter woke up on a freezing rainy day on privet drive despite the fact it was only just nearing the end of summer and he was allowed the courtesy of having the radiator in his room switched on.

Harry scratched at his head and yawned while simultaneously trying to flatten his wayward hair.

He got up and slowly ambled to the bathroom pulling his oversized boxer shorts up around his hips. Harry leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror, it was at this time he noticed a change in the face staring sleepily back at him.

He looked pale, really pale, almost to the point that he looked like the many white marble statues that graced the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Oh boy do I look like shit! I must be really ill" he walked back to his room in his boxers and opened the curtains but shrank away instantly in agony.

His first thought was that he had been hit with a crutacius curse and that Voldemort was surely outside his bedroom window grinning like a Cheshire cat, it was like a thousand red-hot daggers were thrust into his skin and being twisted… slowly.

He managed to stumble forward and pull the curtain back across… instant relief!

Harry sat on his bed to recover, his breathing was shallow and his heart pounding in his head making T.V. static-like images flash in front of his eyes.

"Boy! Get your skinny bottom down here and make some breakfast you lazy little bastard!" he heard Uncle Vernon shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dudley! Go and fetch that little freak and if he does come to some harm on the way down I won't hold it against you got it?" an evil smirk ran across Vernon's fat puce face at he patted his son on his equally obese shoulder.

Harry heard this as clear as if it were in his bedroom, followed by Dudley's fat little legs pounding up the stairs ready to beat Harry to a pulp.

Harry became enraged a terrible feeling welled up within him and by the time 'Dudders' had entered his room and was shouting the odds Harry had pounced on him and zoned out.

Harry came back to reality to find his mouth on Dudley's fat neck while his cousin screamed for his parents. He pulled away from the writhing boy sharply to find his mouth and chin dripping with crimson blood and something remarkably sharp pressing into his bottom lip.

There was a huge bang as Vernon came thundering into the room, he saw Dudley holding his bleeding neck and shivering violently. Uncle Vernon immediately assumed that Harry had stabbed his poor little son "Where is he Dudders?" exclaimed Uncle Vernon as rage consumed him.

Dudley pointed a chubby shaking finger toward the door, behind it sat Harry tears streaming down his face mixing with the drying blood on his lips and chin.

Vernon stared in terror at Harry who was now sporting a set of pearlescent fangs and some sharply pointed elf-like ears.

"Please help me Uncle Vernon I don't know what's happening, WHAT AM I? PLEASE! WHAT AM I?" Harry whimpered putting his hands over his head as he rocked back and forth against the wardrobe.

Vernon's lips quivered and his face contorted, he was inconsolable he had had enough despite the boys desperately pleading looks. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAK" Bellowed Uncle Vernon and he began to beat Harry with the only thing he had in his hands, the latest copy of 'Englishman's Castle Monthly' and boy those things are thick!

Harry grabbed his wand and made a break for the front door leaving everything else he owned behind. Harry burst the front door open and fell into a muddy puddle in the street, the sky now Safire with the approaching light.

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! YOU FREAKY BLOOD SUCKING LITTLE……LITTLE….V…..VAMPIRE!" and with that Vernon slammed the door closed causing the knocker and window to rattle violently.

Harry stood as the last words his Uncle had said to him slowly seeped into is consciousness…………Vampire!

Harry reached up and felt the incredibly sharp fangs in his mouth sprouting two inches from his gums; he touched his pointed ears and covered them with his scruffy hair as he absent-mindedly licked the blood off his lips.

Harry bent to look in the puddle and stared once again at his face, his glasses had been lost in his panic to get away and Harry became aware that he didn't need them any longer; his eyes were still green but luminous as if a hidden light shone from within them.

"Oh god, what have you done to me now?" Harry slid to his knees; he had to find help, he did the only thing he could think of as his sense of the approaching dawn made his head pound.

Harry stuck out his wand to hear an enormous CRACK! and a haze of screeching purple stopping in front of him.

"Stan Shunpike at your service" Stan looked down to see a weeping Harry potter on his knees. "Ah… its you Harry! Watcha doin down there?" Stan looked quizzically before helping the young man onto the Knight Bus.

"So were you off to?" shouted Ernie, while Stan continued to notice something strange about the distressed Harry Potter.

"The….The….Burrow….St Otterly" Harry forced out; it was the only place he felt safe and he didn't want to give away the whereabouts of the Order headquarters on a crowded bus, despite the fact that the pain in his head was getting worse.

After an insanely bumpy ride Harry was let off the bus at The Burrow and limped down the path towards the house.

The sun was rising and Harry's flesh began to smoke; the pain was unbelievable, he staggered to the Weasley's forever open back door and burst in seeing all the Weasley's sat at breakfast their mouths open in shock.

Harry? Exclaimed every Weasley in unison as Harry lost consciousness and fell to the stone floor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far left you with a cliffie but Im a Sadist (mwahahahaha) ****next chapter up very very soon! please Review, flames more than welcome!**


	2. Help!

"Harry? What's happened? Oh god Arthur he's burned!" cried Molly Weasley as she levitated an unconscious Harry over to the couch.

"Was he attacked?" questioned Arthur "It wasn't a Death Eater, was it?"

"I don't know Arthur!" whimpered Molly "Bill! Charlie! Search outside, take your wands with you and do please be careful" Molly checked Harry over as Bill and Charlie set of to look for whatever had hurt Harry.

Molly continued to check Harry, she turned him over on the couch and paused looking shocked.

"Percy, Fred, George take Ron and Ginny upstairs now and don't dare come down until we call you is that clear" Molly said sternly covering Harry's face with her hands.

"But mum! I'm his best friend I think I should know what's wrong with him!" said Ron forcefully trying hard to stare into his mothers angry gaze.

"RONALD WEASLEY! JUST GO UPSTAIRS" Molly shouted and pointed towards the staircase, Ron ran upstairs making sure he hit every step as hard as he could and slammed his bedroom door with a mighty bang.

"Molly love what's wrong?" asked Arthur noticing the worried look on her face.

"Look Arthur" she said as she turned Harry's face to the lamp light noting Harry's pointed ears.

Arthur bent and pushed Harry's lips gently apart showing his now slightly retracted one inch long, sharp fangs, both Molly and Arthur gasped in unison.

"He's a Vampire!" said molly "He must have been bitten! Poor dear"

"No molly, you know as well as I do that that's a myth, Vampires are born not made, they are not dead they are just a species like any other" Arthur said sadly.

"But James and Lily they weren't vampires, were they Arthur?"

"No this means that one of Harry's parents was not his biological one"

"Oh god, the poor erm…boy, we should fire call Dumbledore he shouldn't be busy we still have two weeks till term begins, Harry and Ron will be in sixth year, what a thing to happen now"

Arthur went to the fire and threw in some red Floo powder for emergency fire calls,

"Dumbledore's office!" shouted Arthur as he stuck his head in the fire he noted the white bearded wizard sitting with his back to the fire.

"Albus we need your help" shouted Arthur.

"Arthur is that you? Whatever is the matter?" Dumbledore said quizzically

"Its Harry professor…….. He's a vampire!" shouted Arthur through the flames, Dumbledore thought for a moment as if realising something he had forgotten, he smiled and nodded.

"I'm on my way Arthur"

Molly washed the blackened skin off Harry only to realise the skin underneath was healed like new.

"Oh of course the sunlight!" cried molly and she quickly put a charm on all the windows at the burrow to become polarized.

Harry's eyes fluttered open his head was spinning and a sudden pain in his stomach was causing him to draw his knees up into his abdomen.

"Harry dear can you hear me, you are at the burrow, do you remember what happened" said molly as she stroked Harry's forehead.

Harry looked up to see Mrs Weasley looking at him, a worried expression painted on her face, the pain in his stomach doubled and he winced.

"Mrs Weasley? I'm Hungry" cried Harry as he held on to his knees, now in a sitting position the memories of what occurred just hours ago flooding back into his mind and he shuddered with fear.

Molly was wondering what to do when Arthur returned with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and inspected him, looking in his mouth and at his ears. "hmm" he muttered "Its just as I expected" Dumbledore summoned a large goblet out of thin air and handed it to Harry who took it without question, the thick red liquid inside looked ominous to Harry until he caught the smell of it and instinctively drank the whole thing.

It was like drinking molten gold, the very force of life was slipping down his throat and pulsating through his body making the whole world sharp and clear and wondrous.

It was after about ten minutes before Harry even noticed the other three people standing and staring at him it was Mr and Mrs Weasley and Professor Dumbledore but they looked different they glowed with a pinkish aura.

"Professor? What's happening to me? What am I" said Harry his voice starling him with its richness.

"Well Harry I shall start from the beginning" as Dumbledore spoke his eyes sparkled in the firelight.

"It is time you knew the true story of your birth, you are not only a wizard Harry you are a vampire.

You are the only son of one of the most powerful creatures in the wizarding world"

"James Potter was powerful?" asked Harry

"James potter was not your father; you are not a potter Harry." Dumbledore shuffled his feet.

"Then what am I?" Harry asked nervously.

"Your fathers name is Vladimir Tepes but he is more commonly known in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds as Dracula……….the son of the dragon"

* * *

**Another cliffy for you. Sorry about the short chapters but theres plenty more to come!**

**Please review. Flaming is more than welcome!**


	3. Father?

"But how? What about my mother, why is this happening now?" Harry practically yelped the questions at Dumbledore, his heart beating fast as he began to hyperventilate and shift in his seat.

"Calm down my boy!" Dumbledore placed a wrinkled hand firmly on Harry's shoulder mainly to prevent him from running for the door.

"All in good time my lad, now one question at a time please so everything is clear" Dumbledore sat opposite Harry and looked over his glasses at him a smile on his lips.

Arthur and Molly sat down behind him on another couch listening intently.

"Right! How is this possible" Harry said slowly as he tried to calm himself.

Dumbledore made himself comfortable and began to speak.

"Well Harry your mother is indeed your mother there is no denying that fact, and there is no denying that Lily did love James.

But you see my boy; Dracula wanted a powerful heir, the combination of Vampire and Wizard is one of the most powerful of bloodlines to have.

Dracula used his powers of seduction to bed your mother to produce you.

Lily and James believed that you were their son after an obliviate charm was placed on your mother.

That is why you survived the death curse that Voldemort tried to kill you with Harry, vampires whether full or half are impervious to two of the unforgivables."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he smiled at Harry's bewildered face

"Would you like to meet your true father Harry? I have kept him updated on your whereabouts since the day you were born."

"Why the hell have you kept this from me for so long I could have lived with him instead of being at the Dursley's" cried Harry tears streaming down his pale face.

"Your father and I decided to make sure you came into your inheritance before burdening you with the truth of your heritage" smiled Dumbledore

"If my parents didn't know of this how come you did?" Harry eyed Dumbledore suspiciously.

"Well my boy! Vladimir and I go way back, he's always been like a big brother to me, we signed a treaty to keep the vampires and wizards from fighting, as you may know Harry, vampires are hated by most wizards, more so than poor Remus and his species.

Your real father told me of you just before you were born and alas it was too late to do anything about it, and when poor Lily and James were killed by Voldemort, I thought it best for you to stay with the Muggle part of your family since you hadn't shown any signs of vampirism. I thought it might have skipped a generation………How naïve I was"

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry"

"Erm can I have some more er…..blood" Harry said and hung his head in shame staring at his feet and feeling disgusted with himself.

"Of course Harry and never be ashamed, for you must do what it is in your nature to do my lad" said Dumbledore as he conjured another large goblet of blood.

Harry wolfed it down drinking every last drop and once again letting the amazing feeling course through him. When he had finished he looked up to notice that Molly and Arthur were staring at him amazed.

"BLOODY HELL!" came a voice from behind the sofa as two blue eyes and a mass of red hair poked out from the side of the couch Harry was sitting in.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Shouted Molly as Ron came and sat on the other couch next to his mum and dad. Molly clipped him round the back of his head as punishment for not going upstairs.

Harry laughed at this but as he did Ron pointed at Harry's fangs and began to whimper.

"Erm…..Harry you've got big fangs and stuff" said Ron Nervously.

"I know Ron, Its okay" smiled Harry, but this made Ron jump so Harry closed his mouth rather quickly.

"Anyway" said Dumbledore changing the subject "would you like to meet your father?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again.

"Y…….yes I suppose I must at sometime" Harry was nervous, What if his father didn't want him, what if he was evil, what if he looked like Bela Lugosi!

"How do we find him sir" asked Harry

"Well you need to read out this spell, this will summon him, but you need to be of his blood to do it successfully" smiled Dumbledore handing Harry a small peace of crimson parchment with gold writing on it.

"Here goes!" said Harry as he stood up and quickly memorised what was on the parchment.

"_BLOOD OF MY BLOOD_

_PRINCE OF THE FEARED_

_BLOOD OF MY BLOOD_

_SIRE TO THE FREE_

_RETURN TO YOUR SON_

_RETURN UN TO ME!"_

Harry opened one eye as a small red mist appeared in front of the fire, it funnelled up until it formed into a handsome young gentleman of about 20 years old with Harry's dark hair and glowing green eyes just hidden behind round crimson tinted sunglasses.

He was dressed in a smart crimson velvet suit and tie with a pale red shirt and a magnificent crimson cape; he also held a walking stick not dissimilar to the one a certain Malfoy owned.

Round his neck he wore a beautiful gold locket with the initials VD marked out in rubies.

The young man sniffed in Harry's direction.

"Ah Harry my son, I see you have come into your inheritance, and you have already fed." He said in a very strong Romanian accent.

Vladimir Dracula smiled showing Harry a set of teeth just like his own.

"Harry! Meet your father" said Dumbledore as he pushed Harry towards the man in red.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

**Thanx for the excellent reviews! please continue.**

**Flaming welcome!**

**Next chapter up very soon! **

** Love, Spiffy**


	4. Meet the Parent

"Erm, Hi" said Harry trying his best to fight against being pushed towards Dracula by Dumbledore.

"Go to your father Harry, after all you will be staying with him from the remainder of the summer holidays" smiled Dumbledore

Harry walked forward and Dracula put out his arms, he ambled up to him nervously and jumped when Dracula suddenly swept him into a tight grip and kissed his forehead. Harry now had his faced pressed against his father's cheek, Harry breathed deeply, taking in a scent that seemed amazingly familiar.

A barrage of memories flooded his mind, Dracula leaning over Harry's crib at Godric's Hollow, Dracula stroking Harry's hair as he slept at the Dursley's, Dracula watching over him as he slept in the Gryffindor boys dormitory.

His father, his real father had always been there for him, Harry suddenly hugged his father back with tears in his eyes, tears of blood.

For the first time in 16 years Harry felt like he was wanted and loved, that he belonged.

"Well now my son, would you like to come back home to castle Dracula your ancestral home and learn of your powers and vampire heritage? You can return to Hogwarts at the start of term" Dracula smiled down at his son, he knew that Harry couldn't refuse him.

"Yes that would be good………..father" Harry looked into his fathers eyes they were large emerald pools just like his own

_( my mothers eyes indeed! Remus you are a good liar)_ he thought to himself.

"Excellent my son we will leave as soon as possible to avoid the noon day sun" smiled Dracula

"Why?" asked Harry

"Well you being half vampire may get singed in the sunlight but I will be destroyed" Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"H..Harry?" sad Ron "you won't kill anyone while you are at school will you?"

Harry looked from his father to Dumbledore worriedly.

"Certainly not Master Weasley" said Dumbledore "Hagrid will provide Harry with blood from different creatures, all Harry has to do is choose his favourite and once a month he will drink from Hagrid himself"

"NO! Professor I couldn't drink from him he's my friend" shouted Harry

"Hagrid has plenty blood and wouldn't miss a few pints the size he is. But you must survive Harry, vampires cannot live only on animal blood they need humans, well Halflings at least." Dumbledore looked sternly at Harry but his frown soon melted into a signature smile.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to you my son, you should have known sooner" frowned Dracula.

"Well it is time we want on our way, say goodbye to your friends Harry" smirked Dracula

"Eh…..see you at Hogwarts professor; Ron I might see you around Diagon Alley sometime. Bye Mr and Mrs Weasley. Said Harry.

"Bye Harry" said Ron still not trusting the new and improved Harry Potter

"Harry dear, take care" said Mrs Weasley hugging him but making sure her neck was as far from those fangs as she could get it.

"Very well let's go" Dracula's hand landed on Harry's shoulder and the world span.

Suddenly Harry felt as if he were everywhere at once and with a sudden whooshing sound like a portkey and a bang Harry found himself kneeling on a black marble floor in a huge entrance hall.

* * *

**I hope you arestill with it,what do you think so far?please review**

**Flames welcome**

**new chapter coming ASAP**


	5. The Hunt

THE BLOOD IS THE LIFE

Dracula lifted Harry onto his feet and carefully dusted his T-shirt.

"Well son as it is daytime I fear we should rest till night" Dracula pushed Harry forward towards the huge black marble staircase, the golden banisters of which gleamed in the light from the enormous crystal chandeliers.

At the second door on the landing was a huge intricately carved black door that Dracula opened with a wave of his hand.

"This Harry, is your room I have had it this way for 5 years, awaiting the day that you would come into your inheritance."

Harry gasped at the huge size of the room, which was decorated in reds and blacks, and in the centre, laying on a black marble plinth, was a large black shiny coffin, decorated in gold leaves and flowers.

Dracula opened it with a slight creak, it was filled with plush crimson silk and had a pillow and sheets of the same material.

"Well chop chop, get in!"

Harry nervously took off his clothes and climbed in wearing only his boxers to settle down for the night.

"Do we have to sleep in coffins?" asked Harry quietly, it was obviously sleepy after last nights events.

"Yes my son, it is a necessity I am afraid, Harry? I know you are a bit old to be tucked in but..I have missed so much" Dracula stroked Harry's hair and pulled his sheets around him.

As he closed the lid he whispered softly "Sleep well Harry, prince of Vampires"

"Night…er Day dad" the lid was shut and in the warm, safe darkness Harry fell into a deep sleep.

oOo

Harry woke up to a tapping noise on the lid of his coffin, he pushed it open to see his father holding Hedwig.

"An owl was an excellent choice son, they are nocturnal like you and me!" Laughed Dracula

Harry looked at the Vampire in front of him for a moment and groaned as the events of the last 24 hours sank in.

Dracula threw Harry some clothes and in no time at all Harry was dressed in a black suit with a high collar and an emerald silk shirt that matched his eyes.

"Well my heir you look marvelous! Let's go hunting, are you hungry?" Dracula smiled.

"I'm starving! Erm… what exactly are we hunting again?"

"Muggles!" said Dracula with an excited smirk.

Harry laughed and saw a sudden look of pride in Dracula's eyes, something he had never experienced before.

Dracula looked like he could be Harry's big brother but he was Harry's father and Harry could tell he had always loved him.

"We will go to a muggle town, wizards know we exist and the last thing you want to do is get hit by a Solaris charm, even a halfling like you would be dust."

They arrived later in a muggle town centre that was lined with partying youngsters and flashy nightclubs that blared Techno music into the streets. Harry winced at the dreadful noise and moved amongst the crowds of partygoers.

"Take your pick son, use your senses" Dracula whispered then allowed Harry to go on ahead of him.

Harry gently sniffed the air, instinct taking over as his eyes began to glow a milky green.

He was drawn to a young blonde woman of about thirty, chatting with a group of friends.

He walked over and gently placed his hand on her arm.

"Hi I'm Harry"

The woman heard his voice and glanced at him quickly.

"Listen kid, I'm old enough to be your mother, just go and play with your school friends"

Harry touched her again and she turned to look at him more closely, transfixed by those milky eyes that just seemed so…supernatural.

"Come with me" Harry said softly and held out his hand. The woman nodded and placed her hand in his as he lead her away.

"Oooo Ellie you cradle-snatcher!" shouted one of her friends.

Harry took Ellie into an alleyway pushing her up against the wall and kissing her on the mouth, she tasted divine, he could hear her heart beating and smell her blood.

"Who's the Perv? Ellie asked, looking over Harry's shoulder, Harry turned to see his father watching them,

"Oh that's just my Dad" Said Harry as he nuzzled her neck.

"No way honey, he must be like 3 years older than you"

"Well us Dracula's stay young said Harry as he sunk his fangs deep into the flesh of her neck.

"Drac….!" She yelped and then sighed softly as Harry drank from her.

She went limp and her heart stopped forcing the sweet nectar into his mouth.

His eyes returned to normal and she fell from his grip onto the ground.

He heard clapping from behind him, but all he could do was stare in horror at what he had done.

"I……..killed her.. Harry shook his head and sat on the ground near the corpse and began to weep.

"Excellent! naught but a drop spilt!" Dracula knelt down and hugged his son, using a red handkerchief to wipe the blood from Harry's lips.

"No you don't understand, I'M A MURDERER!" Shouted Harry, pushing his father away.

"No Harry, you were doing what it is in your nature to do! The lion does not weep for its prey and neither should you!"" Dracula pulled Harry to his feet.

"You are a vampire, and were born as such, you cannot control your instincts! If you worry to much about your food it will drive you to insanity, that is all these creatures are to us Harry……Prey, Do you understand?" Dracula looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

Harry gazed down at the floor "Yes father"

"Good, follow me son"

Dracula leapt from the alleyway to the roof of a 4 storey building and landed soundlessly on the roof.

Harry gazed up dubiously then leapt, landing arkwardly on his bottom, next to his father.

"You will get the hang of it son, I have so many things to teach you"

Harry watched from the rooftops as his father jumped down onto an unsuspecting man who had just stolen a ladies purse.

He drank quickly and was back on the rooftop before the body hit the ground.

"Evildoers always taste better to me son, their blood is spicy and filled with wickedness" Dracula laughed heartily.

But Harry stared at his shoes, he liked the blood of the innocent, the blood of Ellie because it was soft and tasted so much sweeter.

Did that make him even more of a monster?

* * *

**Finally managed to update this story, Ive had a bit of a block with this one but its just cleared!**

**Reviews welcome**

**Flames eternal**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	6. A Vampire in Hogwarts?

The Blood is The Life

Before Harry knew it September the 1st was here and it was soon time to head to London and board the Hogwarts express.

"You will not be going on the train this year my son" said his Father as Harry waited patiently at the doors to Castle Dracula with Hedwig and his trunk.

"But Father you gave me the pendant to protect me from the Sun."

Harry pointed angrily at the locket around his neck engraved with bright emeralds that spelt the initials HD.

He was blinking up into a blue sky that he hadn't seen in three months, the locket was magically charmed to allow him to daywalk but the charm had to be re-applied every eight hours, otherwise harry would have the same smoky experience he had outside the burrow.

"Yes it will protect you from the sun Harry but remember my son and heir that the people you call friends will be dinner if you find yourself getting peckish."

"But I would never!" Harry glared at Dracula in disbelief.

How dare he ever suggest that he would drink from his own friends?

" Remember last month when we were in New York and we couldn't go hunting because I was at a business meeting and you refused to hunt yourself? Tell me what happened then? Hmmm?"

Harry hesitated, he remembered that dreadful night all to well.

"I…I killed the doorman" Harry lowered his head in shame, he was so hungry he just couldn't help himself.

His only consolation was that the man was very old and the penthouse would have taken a human 25 minutes to get to via the stairs, as the lift was broken.

Luckily Harry made it up there in 4 minutes, just two minutes before the NYPD arrived and found the doorman's drained corpse.

"Yes you killed the doorman Harry dear you practically ate him, the wound was quite enormous"

Dracula laughed as Harry blushed with shame, he supposed he didn't want his friends to be killed by his own hand or rather fangs.

"So how will I get to Hogwarts then father?" Harry waited patiently as Dracula waved his hands in the air and a huge Thestral pulled carriage descended in front of the castle.

The carriage itself was huge and black and covered in golden vines that stood out in sharp relief against the severe bleakness.

On the carriage door in green was a large elaborate D that would have put Malfoy to shame.

"I will be coming with you of course" smiled Dracula

"Why? I should be okay I know all the charms and…" muttered Harry nervously, he could do without people discovering he was the son of Dracula.

So far only Dumbledore, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew the truth.

Dracula smirked at his sons flustered countenance.

"Dumbledore has invited me to be your year DADA teacher…but don't worry I will be under the false name of Professor Stoker………..get it Harry? Bram Stoker"

Harry rolled his eyes in despair.

"Oh…..no..no..No that's so not funny Dad really not funny!"

Dracula was in peals of laughter as he and Harry climbed into the carriage and the 6 Thestrals took to the skies headed for Hogwarts.

Harry stared at the scarlet crushed velvet of the carriage walls as his father smoked a thin cigar through a long silver holder.

"What happens if someone finds out about me…about us?" Harry stared out of the window at the rolling green landscape waiting for his father to answer.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Harry my darling son, you look so much like your mother I sometimes…"

"DAD!"

"Okay okay if we both have our charms on to protect us from the sun and to hide our pointed ears we will be fine, you know as well as I that we can't hide our fangs so you will just have to do as I taught you, cover………"

"Cover your mouth when you laugh and try not to smile too widely I know dad I know"

Harry gave Dracula a huge grin showing his evil looking little white fangs.

"Just don't do that at Hogwarts!" Dracula laughed.

The carriage and Thestrals touched down outside Hagrid's hut just before the welcoming feast and Harry had to admit that he was glad, as beautiful as the day was his instincts told him that he would always be safer at night.

Harry was watching the carriage return to Castle Dracula when he heard heavy footsteps behind him which made him turn more quickly than was natural for a wizard.

"Calm down son its just Hagrid, you must keep control of yourself, it is what you have been training for all summer"

Harry nodded as Hagrid loomed over them.

"Hya Arry!"

"Hello Hagrid"

"So Dumbledore tells me that Mr. Stoker has adopted ya! Tha's very good I ope he's been treatin ya better than those Muggles did."

Harry shifted nervously before Dracula spoke up.

"Well it was very nice to meet you indeed Mr. Hagrid shall we head up to the castle I believe I am most hungry from our trip and I'm sure young Harry is too!"

Harry walked slowly into the great hall and was instantly hugged by Hermione, over her shoulder he could see Ron staring at him ominously and fiddling with a large silver cross that was hanging round his neck.

Harry laughed but suddenly caught the scent of Hermione, he was beginning to get really hungry and as Hermione sat down he looked up at the head table where his father raised his goblet at Harry and he suddenly understood.

The goblet had blood in it.

Harry looked down at his own goblet but it was filled with pumpkin juice, he lifted it to his mouth and the aroma of mortals blood made his mouth water and Harry began to drink in earnest.

It was blood disguised as pumpkin juice and when Harry finished his glass it refilled itself, he could feel the colour rushing to his cheeks and his energy returning he gave a tight-lipped smile and began to talk to his housemates.

Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad after all!

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy stared at the new DADA professor then at Harry Potter. So there where two more Vampires at Hogwarts, Draco could smell them a mile away.

He raised his goblet to his lips and gave a small smile allowing his mouth to open slightly revealing two small fangs.

* * *

**Okay not very long but I hadnt updated in ages.**

**Hope you Likey**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	7. Blood Ties

**The Blood Is The Life**

While Harry was enjoying his blood at Dinner,Ron leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"N..Noone knows, not even Mione, Dumbledore says you can tell your friends but wizards despise vampires, more so than werewolves so be careful.

There will be jugs of blood in the green glass goblets charmed to look like pumpkin juice to everyone except those who know what you are!"

So that was why Ron had a look of horror on his face as Harry drank his dinner, Ron could see blood, not juice.

"Erm..Thanks Ron" said Harry who noticed Hermione looking at him strangely, she could tell something was different despite the concealment charms Harry's dad had placed on him; it would disguise him to anyone who didn't know he was a vampire.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear "aren't you hungry harry? All you've had is pumpkin juice.

"Its not pumpkin juice Mione 'its blood, I found out I'm half vampire and I came into my inheritance over the summer" Harry stared at Hermione gauging her reaction.

"Harry! Don't joke about things like….that….you"

As Hermione stared at Harry she noticed him change, he became paler, his hair was a few inches longer and his eyes shone like green moonstones, but the worst shock was when he smiled at her, she nearly fainted when she saw his fangs.

And when he brought his goblet to his lips it was filled with blood.

Harry saw Hermione turn pale, he whispered in her ear "My concealment charm has disappeared because I told you the truth"

Hermione stared for what seemed like hours before finally nodding, with a nervous smile on her face.

Back in the common room at midnight Harry was forced to explain everything to Hermione.

"How can you be a vampire? You have to have been born one and they show signs of blood drinking from birth!" she showed him pictures and stories from the tens of vampire books she had gotten from the library after dinner.

"Mione, James Potter wasn't my real father," said Harry

"Then who is?" asked Hermione; she was determined to get to the bottom of this new mystery.

"Let me give you a clue, you see this locket? Well the initials stand for Harus 'Vladimir' Dracula," said Harry angrily.

"Christ!" screeched Mione

"Keep it down love" Ron whispered, glancing around to see if she had woken anyone up.

"Harry if you really are the son of Dracula you should read up on your father" Hermione handed him a book called Dracula, Vlad Tepes: the truth about the king of the Vampires.

"Do you know that makes you a Dhampir?" said Hermione

"A What" Harry was sure his father would have mentioned something like that.

"That's what they call a half-human half-wizard, you are a very rare magical creature Harry" Hermione smiled.

" Well Goodnight Harry" Hermione left Harry looking at the book she had given him

"Night mate " said Ron and bounded up the stairs to their dorm.

Harry opened up the book and began to read the first chapter.

**Chapter one; the life of Vladimir Tepes son of Dracul**.

Vladimir was born in Transylvania in 1610 it was said that his family where from a long line of pureblood wizards.

When Vlad was 16 he went to fight in a war against the Turks, leaving his true love Elizabet Valarus at his ancestral home in Wallacia.

While at war his enemies sent false news to the castle of Vlad's tragic demise and Elizabet, in her grief jumped from the battlements to her death.

When Vlad returned unharmed to find Elizabet dead he cast a powerful dark spell that meant he would remain alive until he found Elizabet reborn and beget an heir. But his magic backfired and he was forced to drink the blood of humans and become a dark creature himself in order to survive.

The curse also effected all Dracula's bloodline including his brothers, the castle's servants and their children, and thus the race of the vampire was born.

Harry turned the page, what he saw shocked him, it was a painting of his mother Lily, her red hair cascaded down her back as she smiled at him, her green eyes burning with passion, occasionally flicking her hair over her shoulder.

**This is the only known painting of Elizabet Valarus Dracula it hangs within the Dracula estate**.

Harry realized that his mother was the reincarnation of Elizabeth and he was the heir they had planned, but in all his wonderings of the castle he had never seen this painting..

Harry skimmed to the back of the book, there was a family tree that was charmed to add on any knew family members.

**Countess Lydia Macual** married **Count Mikhail Dracula** they had three children, **Vladimir Dracula**, **Mikhail Dracula** and little **Lira Dracula** who died at birth.

**Mikhail **married a woman named **Vida Mellat**, they had a daughter called **Belladonna Dracula**.

**Belladonna** then married the Romano-English **Lord Velken Malfoy.**

Harry gasped at the name, but continued to read.

They had a Son named **Abraxus Malfoy**; he married a French Lady named **Genevieve De Valois.**

Their son, **Lucius** married **Narcissa Black** and they had a son named **Draco**.

Harry looked back to the name of his father **Vladimir Dracula** next to **Elizabet Valarus** from their names a red line descended to the name **Harus Vladimir Dracula.**

There where another four pages listing other members of the Dracula family all vampires, he also found the trees of the families of the castles servants which included some of the **Blacks **and the **Callows**.

Harry thought for a moment, if both Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black where vampires then that meant Draco Malfoy was one too, and Harry, being a Prince was technically in charge of him.

Harry chuckled and looked at his watch, it was 4.00am he still hadn't gotten used to sleeping at night, after all it wasn't his natural inclination.

Harry decided to go to bed and he almost laughed out loud as he saw Ron's bed surrounded by garlic. It was wrapped in around the four poster, he touched a piece but it didn't do anything, if only someone had told Ron that it was **salt **that caused vampires a heck of a lot of pain.

Harry couldn't sleep until he lay under his bed; it was times like these when he wished he had his coffin.

Dawn had come and the movement in the dorm was increasing as students woke up around him.

"Harry?" asked Ron frantically

"I'm under the bed mate" murmured Harry sleepily as he scooted out from under his bed.

"Oh, right we've got divination with the Slytherins" Said Ron

"Oh that's just what I need Professor Trelawney telling everyone what I am!"

Not only that but I'm feeling really strange today, Harry added mentally.

Luckily the first 20 minutes of divination went without a hitch, that was until Harry sensed a presence behind him that made him shiver in a very pleasant way.

Harry turned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy; Harry's breath hitched when he suddenly smelt an amazingly strong aroma that made him very turned on.

Malfoy leaned close to Harry, so close that his mouth was almost pressed against Harry's ear

"You're in season Potter, and you smell very, very good" Malfoy whispered seductively.

Harry's heart was beating at a thousand BPM and his breath was coming in short pants.

Just as Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's leg, the trap door to the divination classroom burst upward and Mr. Stoker stood there looking mildly flummoxed.

"Can I please see Mr. Potter Madame he won't be returning to class today."

Madame Trelawney gushed at the handsome man and nodded.

Draco had shot back into his seat and he and Dracula where glaring at each other.

Harry, who was still feeling queasy got up and went to his father, as soon as they were out of the door Dracula use vampiric apparition and Harry found himself in his fathers office.

"I should have realized this would happen" he paced his office, running a hand through his hair.

"What is happening?" asked Harry petulantly, suddenly the room span and his father conjured a chair just as Harry fell back.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Harry.

"Long or short version?" asked Dracula

"Short please" asked Harry

"You're a submissive vampire Harry, and you're in heat."

"Erm..maybe the Long version then" groaned Harry

* * *

**Hope you like it and Im finally in a writing mood**

**Enjoy**

**Flames forever**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	8. Lynovric Potion

Harry stared at his father in shock; he chewed his lip nervously before replying.

"Erm..Maybe the long Version then" said Harry incredulously.

"Well..ahem… you are a submissive Vampire and you are in heat" said Dracula once again.

"Yeah I think I might have gathered that part" Harry said as he pulled off his school sweater, it was, as a matter of fact, getting rather hot in his Dad's office.

"Well you see, er…when I brought the curse of vampirism down upon my family and the castle's servants, well many of them where of the male persuasion." Dracula stared at his son peculiarly for a moment before lifting him up and sitting in his chair pulling Harry back onto his lap and stroking his ebony locks.

"Dad! Why are you…?" Harry said even though he found himself leaning into the touch.

"Its your pheromones Harry..…when you are in heat I…I can't ignore them, they make me want to protect you.

If you had a dominant brother he would be doing exactly the same thing." Dracula pulled his son closer and rested his chin on Harry's head.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the curse found a way around the fact that there where more males than females, it made half the male staff submissive, so they could bear children and keep the vampire curse alive throughout the generations." Said Dracula.

"So that's why I feel so… dopey." Said Harry quietly.

"Most probably!" Dracula gave a little laugh, which quickly turned into a sneer.

"We have company!" Dracula suddenly growled and pulled Harry away from the door as it opened with a bang.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway angrily, his eyes blazing mercury and his fangs sticking out over his bottom lip.

Harry whimpered and Dracula growled even louder.

"You **WILL** let me see him eventually Mr Stoker or should that be Count Dracula?" Said a smirking Draco as he sauntered into the room.

"How did you know who I was you feeble little worm!" Dracula Hissed.

"Easy now! There has been a portrait of you hanging in the family room at Malfoy Manor for about three hundred years" Malfoy sneered.

"Well regardless of that young Malfoy you have no business being here, I suggest you continue on to your next class?" Dracula's eyes blazed in furious warning.

Draco stepped closer, his head tilting to one side.

"Mmm you smell him don't you Dracula? It's completely divine and all-encompassing." Draco inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his eyelids fluttered rapidly.

Dracula snorted "Foolish young vampire, do you think he does not attract every dominant creature? That every mateless being from vampire to Incubi will be sniffing him out? Dracula laughed haughtily showing his fangs.

"But he will mate with me, won't you Harry!" Said Draco as he took another step towards the boy in Dracula's arms.

The lust was pouring off the blonde in waves, waves that where raising the protective hackles of the Count.

"You have as much chance as any Malfoy, it is not up to me whether or not you mate with my son, the choice is his and his only."

"Very well! I suggest we let the games begin!" Draco bowed low and retreated from the office.

When Dracula could no longer sense the young dominant he finally let Harry stand.

Harry shakily got to his feet but gripped his father to prevent himself from falling when a dizzy spell made the room spin.

"Here take this," Said the elder vampire as he pulled a small crystal bottle full of purple liquid from the cupboard behind his desk.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he stare down at it.

"Its Lynovric potion, it will keep the symptoms of your heat at bay, your pheromones unfortunately will still be strong but at least you'll have a fighting chance with your senses clear." Dracula looked into his sons green eyes, eyes that where a replica of his own and sighed.

Harry drank the potion and smiled as his vision cleared and his body seemed to cool down considerably.

"Choose your mate wisely Harry" Dracula hugged his son.

"What if I don't want a mate! I've only just got used to being a vampire! Merlin I haven't even bitten anyone!…well except Dudley but that doesn't count" Harry cried throwing himself back in his chair and worrying his bottom lip with a fang.

"You'll do just fine, I'm sure of it! Now I believe you have a lesson with Professor Sprout that you are already 10 minutes late for!" Dracula walked Harry to the door and had to practically push him out of the room.

"But Dad! Malfoy is in that class!" Harry panicked and tried to bolt back into the office.

"Just go Harry! You are not as powerless as you think you are, especially with the Lynovric running through your veins!" Dracula shut the door.

"But Dad! DAD PLEASE!!" Harry beat against the door for a while before he stopped and stood panting, he resigned himself to his fate and went to Herbology.

Draco was sat at the back of the class when Harry arrived; the seat next to him was the only one free.

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh before walking down the isle to his apparent doom.

3 Sets of eyes where watching him hungrily as he passed, Blaize Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, and of course Draco.

Harry practically ran to the seat and got out his gloves.

"Sorry I'm late professor," He said slowly.

"Oh quite alright Mr Potter Mr Stoker sent me an owl before class explaining that you weren't feeling all that well? I do hope you are feeling better now? Yes?"

Harry Nodded.

"Great! We are reading up on the life cycle of the Aster Tree also known as Ambicular vulgaris, Pages 156-9 Mr Potter" Sprout rubbed her hands together and began to point to all the various parts of the tiny pink tree.

Harry was daydreaming when he felt warm breath on his ear.

"So Harry are you going to pick me, the Incubus or the Werewolf?" Whispered Draco slowly.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Harry gulped out as Malfoy used his deft fingers to caress Harry's thigh.

"Blaize is a Dominant Incubus and Finnigan a Dominant Werewolf, they want you Harry just like I do. Can't you see the way they look at us?" Draco gently kissed Harry's ear eliciting a moan and a shiver from him.

Harry let his gaze roam across the tables in front of him landing on Seamus, who was scowling at Draco, his eyes glowing dangerous amber. Harry gasped and looked to Blaize who was doing the same thing only his eyes where a hypnotic purple.

If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that his own eyes had turned a milky luminous green that glowed like liquid Kryptonite.

Draco's eyes were molten silver as he scowled at the other dominants, his arm wrapping around Harry's waist without protest.

Hermione who had been sitting to Harry's left on the next desk was watching the whole exchange with increasing worry.

Ever since she had seen the way Draco had acted around Harry in Divination she had spent the past three hours in the library, it was there that she realised Harry was a Submissive and Draco was a Dominant vampire.

It was obvious that Harry was distressed and despite the potion he was responding to the only Dominant that was nearest and most like himself.

With a little shriek Harry turned and buried his head in Draco's neck. It was obvious the other Dominants were livid, but Draco merely smirked at them over Harry's head as he smoothed the Submissive's back.

Draco raised a hand and asked if he could take 'Potter' to the hospital wing, as he wasn't feeling well.

Professor Sprout agreed heartily and waved them both out of the room.

Hermione gasped at the growls that erupted in the class as the vampires left, Blaize and Seamus both ran for the door fighting and pushing at each other as they both tried to get through it at the same time.

Professor sprout had barely spoken in protest before the two had fled the room in search of their mate.

"Fucking Magical creatures!" said Hermione uncharacteristically and followed them out the door.

**Sorry that wasn't very long**

**Hope you Enjoyed it, if you have any suggestions for this story please tell me I have writer's cock...erm block!**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


End file.
